


Connect The Dots

by beeswaxing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, References to Illness, Shower Sex, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: I know all your favourite spots and tonight we will connect the dots…
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	Connect The Dots

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into فارسی available: [نقطه بازی](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083190) by [avyanna13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyanna13/pseuds/avyanna13)



> The illness is nothing serious and totally fictional. Song is this - https://youtu.be/wu6CPoyi3VA

The gleam in Xiao Zhan’s eyes has to be seen to be believed. Snickering silently to himself as he watches the handsome cool guy laying in blissful slumber, sprawled face down diagonally across their large bed, he leans down to kiss every single mole he can see.

And there are more than most people know about.

Starting from the back of his neck, Xiao Zhan takes his time, nuzzling, kissing and licking each one in turn before the mischievous glint in his eyes from earlier turns more intense. He has not seen his boyfriend in over a week and when Yibo had found out that Xiao Zhan had returned to their home two days earlier than scheduled due to a bout of tonsillitis, Yibo’s own team had made arrangements within his schedule to allow him a rare few days in Beijing, knowing their charge well enough.

Yibo had arrived in the wee hours of yesterday morning, less than impressed at Xiao Zhan’s shoddy explanation of not wanting to bother him. 

_“Zhan-ge is never a bother. Bother me all you want. Next time, bother me **before** you fall sick so I can take care of you when you do.”_

He knew better than to argue with that especially since in all honesty, he had wanted the younger man with him in the first place. He had resisted being selfish since he knows how busy Yibo is commuting between four cities practically every single week. He had felt that there was not much Yibo can do about his situation anyway and even less that Xiao Zhan can do since he has no voice to speak of. While Yibo can certainly talk enough for the two of them, he did not want to throw the man’s schedule out of whack just for his company.

His boyfriend had disagreed vehemently at that and Xiao Zhan had been too tired then to argue the matter further since arguing without being able to speak is unsurprisingly, frustrating as hell. He had been coddled and swaddled and basically babied for the last twenty-four hours to the point where he had actually woken up that morning feeling rather refreshed. Perhaps Yibo had been right all along. They do only need each other and everything is better when they are together. He knows he will need to concede the point at some stage for Yibo is not wont to let him off that easily especially over such a matter, but for now, he will have his fun. 

Eyeing his boyfriend’s broad, bare back, Xiao Zhan chuckles silently to himself as he kisses and licks his way down, mentally singing along to a song they had recently discovered.

_I know all your favourite spots and tonight we will connect the dots…_

—

Yibo shifts restlessly, his mind straddling that line between being awake and asleep. He feels the familiar warmth against his side and half over his back and he turns his head towards the pliant body pressed against him and sinks back into short-lived slumber. Goosebumps are erupting across his body and his mouth twists into a sleepy smirk. He had been dreaming before being woken and it had been a good dream. Xiao Zhan and his rather talented tongue working its way across his body, tracing the muscles of his upper back and neck before trailing over to tease his ear. His sluggish brain catches up enough to realise the wetness against the curve of his ear is real, as is the quiet puffs of air.

Xiao Zhan’s familiar giggles are nowhere to be heard but then again, he is sick.

"Mmmm, baobao?” Yibo calls out, not bothering to open his eyes. Oddly enough, he can still feel something cold and wet moving down the back of his neck, making him shiver while a warm tongue is still against his ear. “Ge?” Yibo tries again as he cracks open an eye just as the older man pulls away looking beautiful and adorable with the cutest grin on his face and a guilty look in his eyes. He is utterly unused to the older man’s silence, Xiao Zhan being extremely vocal in basically every aspect of his life. Their staff tease him about his penchant for breaking into song near constantly and Yibo is the recipient of a multitude of Xiao Zhan’s sounds that are reserved only for him. To not hear his older lover giggling, huffing and even scolding him is quite strange to say the least. In their bedroom especially, Xiao Zhan is not known for his silence.

He knuckles his eyes to clear the grit of sleep before gazing over at the other man with a soft smile. He misses Xiao Zhan’s voice and his sounds but he is here and his beautiful voice will return soon enough. He had called Xiao Zhan’s doctor himself after he had first found out, to learn what he needed to do to make sure he got his voice back as he should and how to ease any pain or discomfort the older man might feel and he had been quite satisfied with the progress they made the previous day. 

"You're cute." Yibo leans forward and nuzzles Xiao Zhan’s nose causing the latter to giggle silently and pull back slightly. Xiao Zhan’s face is slightly fuller due to the medication but it does not detract from his luminous beauty, glowing even more in the golden light of the morning sun. Every time he looks into those stunning doe eyes, he feels like their souls are saying hello. Even as he looks, he takes in the mischief and hint of guilt in those deep brown eyes and his brow furrows slightly. The cheeky look in his eyes is causing him some mild concern. “Zhan-ge…what have you done, baby?”

Xiao Zhan covers his mouth as he tries to stifle his giggles. He brings a hand up and in it is an uncapped dry-erase pen that he has been using on his dry-erase board. They had started off with communicating on Xiao Zhan’s iPad Pro but Yibo had confiscated it late the previous morning after catching him working on it when he was supposed to be resting. Even his phone had been taken hostage and after sulking for a couple of hours, he had come to appreciate not being tethered to technology. Yibo had taken his grouchiness in stride with patient amusement and returned it with lots of hugs and cuddles to the point where Xiao Zhan had felt guilty for even being mad about it. Yibo always has his best interests at heart and while it is still difficult for him to lean on the younger man despite knowing he can, he is definitely learning how slowly but surely.

Yibo looks at the pen confusedly as Xiao Zhan continues to giggle silently. Seeing his lover’s confusion causes Xiao Zhan to bite his lip to stifle his laughter as he reaches back behind him to pick up the dry-erase board from the large bedside table.

_I am playing connect the dots._

Xiao Zhan shows him what he has written as his shoulders shake from stifled mirth, the ache in his throat lesser than it was yesterday but still making itself known. He sucks his plump bottom lip into his mouth as he diligently tries not to burst out laughing properly.

"Connect the dots?" Yibo asks, pushing himself up so he can read what Xiao Zhan is writing as the man writes.

He nods and grins as he continues writing. 

_Yes! It’s fun! I've drawn Leo._

“Leo? You drew a lion? Or the constellation?” Yibo sits up properly with Xiao Zhan, leaning against the headboard as he watches the older man’s eyes sparkle mischievously. He shakes his head trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind from his prolonged sleep. He stares at his boyfriend, forehead wrinkling at Xiao Zhan who isn’t making any sense at all. Connect the dots? Leo? He reaches out and puts his hand against the giggling man’s forehead. "You don't have a fever…I don’t understand. Connect the dots?” Yibo echoes again.

Xiao Zhan swats at his hand and laughs soundlessly as he erases the board and writes new words. 

_With your moles._

"My mo-“ Yibo’s eyes widen when it finally dawns on him. That dream…the wet and stiff strokes on his upper back and neck. That wasn't Xiao Zhan’s tongue. That was the dry-erase pen! “Zhan-ge!” Yibo jumps out of bed butt naked and runs over to the full length mirror sitting rather innocently in the corner of their bedroom. He turns to examine his back and is barely able to contain his shriek when he catches sight of his face. His jaw unhinges completely as indeed his crazy partner has used him as his canvas. 

Xiao Zhan was not joking about Leo. Both the lion and constellation. He has literally drawn the celestial Leo across his face by connecting his moles and making up the rest along the way. He stares in absolutely shock at the black lines across his face. The bulk of the Leo constellation is concentrated around his left cheek but the lines go across his nose and up it to end at the primary mole he is known for right between his eyebrows.

After the contemplation of his face, Yibo twists to look at the ‘art’ on his upper back, taking in the rough but detailed sketch of a lion. His eyes trace the marked skin, his expression giving nothing away as he scrutinises his boyfriend’s work while he was blissfully asleep and dreaming of much more interesting things than a pen to his back.

Xiao Zhan sits on their bed wrapped safely in their high thread count sheets and eyes the grim looking younger man a little warily. He mouths an apology, face contrite as he runs his hand through his short hair, making it stand up every which way even more than it already is. His eyes travel lower and catch on the tattoo on Yibo’s hip that he had designed. Chewing his lip in contemplation, he wonders at the possibilities before raising his eyes to meet Yibo’s intense gaze. His breath catches and he tries to school his features into something a little more apologetic and contrite as he mouths his apology again, the silence in their bedroom a little loud to his ears.

_I am sorry, Bo-ge._

Yibo isn’t taken in by those large innocent bambi eyes. Not this time.

"Oh you'll be sorry alright.” 

Yibo’s lips curl into a half smirk as he strides back towards their bed. Catching hold of a bare ankle peeking out from the sheets, he yanks the older man down the bed before climbing atop him and caging him between his arms. He glares down playfully at his gorgeous boyfriend who blinks up at him slightly apprehensively. Without warning, he digs his fingers into Xiao Zhan’s sensitive sides, tickling him mercilessly. Trapped in the sheets, he can only scream soundlessly, as he ineffectually tries to buck Yibo off him. 

Yibo stops after a few more seconds and kisses at Xiao Zhan’s sweaty forehead, the older man so allergic to heat that despite the cool temperature of the room, the light exertion has dampened his forehead. "Come on. I need a shower and you're going to wash all this ink off me." He moves off the bed before scooping a slightly dazed Xiao Zhan into his arms and moves quickly to the bathroom. His daily gym workouts for his new role is definitely making ‘boyfriend strength’ a reality. 

—

Yibo is standing with the back of his head pressed against the tiled wall of the shower, his eyes shut, humming absentmindedly to the song that had given Xiao Zhan ideas. Connect the Dots is on repeat, playing quietly on the bathroom speakers as Xiao Zhan gently scrubs away the last of the marks he had so eagerly drawn on him earlier. He can only be thankful that the talented but mischievous older man had used a dry-erase pen and not a permanent marker. The drawing on his upper back had given him pause though, and he parks away the errant thought of a second tattoo somewhere a little further back into the depths of his mind. They are not really at a stage in their careers where he can get away with something like that especially when he is certain most people know there is absolutely no way in hell he would be marking his body with anything other than Xiao Zhan’s art and it really would be too obvious even to his dedicated solo fans and antis. After the upheaval of 2020, some peace would be nice and he’s not too keen on rocking the boat, and especially not with Xiao Zhan still regaining his foothold in the industry. 

He winces slightly from Xiao Zhan’s rather enthusiastic scrubbing over his nose, mollified when his lover kisses his mouth softly in apology while wiping away at the last of his 'artwork’, lips forming the lyrics to the song as it plays in the background.

_If your lungs just don’t want to work today, then I’ll perform a mouth-to-mouth until you’re okay…_

Soft arms snake around his torso, Xiao Zhan pressing against him, hot breath in his ear and a familiar hardness rubbing against his own half-awake erection. He smiles slightly at the contact. They had mutually agreed that sex is probably a bad idea while Xiao Zhan has to be silent to allow his throat to recover because Xiao Zhan being Xiao Zhan can never contain himself no matter how hard he tries. Short of gagging him which Yibo had not been willing to do in Xiao Zhan’s current state, they had gone to bed together the previous night without any connecting of dots. His hands move to grip the older man’s petite waist tightly, possessively, while his mind wanders at the thought. A wet hand caresses his cheek and he opens his eyes to peer into shining brown eyes staring curiously down at him. Lifting a hand to thumb Xiao Zhan’s mouth, he sings along with the song.

“Don’t you just love the feeling of my fingertips…circling your lips…”

Yibo gets an arch look from the older man for the line he just sang, the song far more suggestive in general than the context Xiao Zhan had taken them in earlier this morning. They gaze at each other for a few seconds, the water and the song washing over them before he realises that a sneaky soapy hand has been playing with his cock, coaxing it to fullness. The shower is beating down on Xiao Zhan who in turn is pressed against Yibo, rubbing his own hard cock against his thigh as he lazily strokes him with a self-satisfied little grin that Yibo just wants to kiss. Well if the man thinks he’s well enough now then who is Yibo to deny him? 

He pushes himself away from the wall and turns abruptly, manhandling Xiao Zhan into switching their positions, pressing him up against the wall. He licks slowly into that tempting mouth and he feels his body relax immediately from the tension he had been unaware he had been holding. He hates it when Xiao Zhan is ill or injured and it never actually gets easier with time. 

From when he was bitten by a dog and Yibo forwent sleep to make sure he saw with his own two eyes that Xiao Zhan was alright, returning to work the next day with huge bags under his eyes, to rearranging his schedule now and making it tighter and troublesome for himself for at least a good couple of weeks all for just two days of taking care of his baobao. 

Feeling Yibo release the tension that had marked his entire being since he arrived home at two in the morning the previous day, Xiao Zhan nips at his lips and suckles on his tongue in silent encouragement and is satisfied to get a muted growl against his mouth in response. 

Their mouths slant over each other's over and over, hot breath mixing with a desperate urge to swallow each other whole, to become one once again. They kiss like they haven’t seen each other in years when really it has barely been ten days since they were last intimate. Ten days is a very long time for them especially when they hardly go a day without connecting if they are together. Their kisses turn deeply carnal in mere seconds, each of them knowing the triggers of the other and Xiao Zhan in particular knowing exactly which buttons to push to get his younger lover wanting more.

“Zhan-ge…Zhan-ge god help you, you’d better be fucking sure about this,” Yibo manages to bite out harshly as Xiao Zhan cups his balls and fondles them almost painfully. His eyes are ablaze with heat as he stares at the older man. “If you keep doing that, you’re just asking for trouble.”

Xiao Zhan pulls back and smirks coyly at Yibo, glancing through his eyelashes before he turns around to present himself to the younger impatient man, bracing his forearms against the wall. Unbeknownst to Yibo, he had prepped himself while scrubbing away at his art, hiding his movements by being extra harsh with the flannel. He has been horny for a good 20 minutes and is dying for Yibo to get in him.

"Oh!" Yibo exclaims as he finds Xiao Zhan's entrance with his fingers, and he is already well lubricated and loose enough that three fingers entered easily. "You sneaky fuck…” He bites down on Xiao Zhan's shoulder as he fits in a fourth finger eliciting a low moan from Xiao Zhan. "You're so hot in there…I can't wait to feel you around my cock. I've missed you so fucking much..." Xiao Zhan bucks back against Yibo's hand and grinds down as he whimpers needily. He sends a smouldering look over his shoulder to his younger lover, eyes so huge and innocent, belying his actions as he grinds down again and Yibo’s cock hardens even more at the look. Xiao Zhan doesn't need any words to say what he wants.

Yibo pulls his fingers out to grab blindly at the bottle of silicon lube sitting innocently alongside their toiletries and Xiao Zhan groans throatily at the loss but before he is able to take three breaths, Yibo is pushing into him with all the love and care he feels towards him, his soul.

Xiao Zhan's breathing hitches as Yibo slowly breaches his innermost place, his forehead falling against his forearm pressed tight against the tiled walls as he struggles to suck in a breath. Yibo moves carefully, the pace is slow as no matter how prepped Xiao Zhan is, Yibo is big and not wanting to cause more pain, he pushes in slowly and inexorably.

He grits his teeth, his gut instinct is to rut into Xiao Zhan like there is no tomorrow, but he will never ever forgive himself for hurting the older man like that and if he has only nubs for teeth by the end of this, so be it.

Xiao Zhan is savouring the burn as Yibo stretches into him. He has missed this so much. It is more than just sex to them. It is a connection they can never have with anyone else. Yibo is Xiao Zhan’s and Xiao Zhan is Yibo’s and he loves the beauty of the renewal of their connection time and time again. 

He bites his lip hard as Yibo bottoms out. He knows he should probably take it slow but feeling Yibo in the deepest part of himself is driving him crazy. He wants to connect their souls again. He wants Yibo. He needs him. He takes a deep breath and makes a decision while waiting to see how Yibo is going to take him.

Unaware of the older man’s thoughts, Yibo pulls back again slowly, water cascading down on them, marveling at the droplets scattered across Xiao Zhan’s tanned shoulders, marred by a bright red mark from his earlier bite, but any further thoughts fly completely out of his head when Xiao Zhan snaps his ass back hard against Yibo's thighs causing him to shout in surprise and pleasure. Xiao Zhan looks back over his shoulder again and Yibo reads him loud and clear. 

_Fuck me._

With a hoarse grunt, Yibo does just that. His fingers dig into Xiao Zhan's slender hips as he snaps forward and their bodies smack together with satisfying slaps. He craves to be closer to Xiao Zhan and pulls the older man further upright and flush against his chest as his hips pump into him, nudging and passing over that spot that would normally have Xiao Zhan wailing loudly.

Xiao Zhan has his eyes clenched shut and is biting his lip furiously as they move together, always in sync and always as one. He feels Yibo's arms around him and his legs almost give out right then. He needs to see him. He wants to see his beloved. He turns his head and as if reading his mind, Yibo is already there, ready to kiss him senseless. They exchange a long kiss, their hips stuttering roughly together with no real finesse, Xiao Zhan swallowing Yibo's moans as their movements become more and more frantic.

Suddenly Yibo breaks the kiss and pulls out. Xiao Zhan turns in confusion and sees Yibo, his eyes uncharacteristically vulnerable. "I need to see you. I want to see you. Please..."

Xiao Zhan smiles tenderly in understanding and turns the shower off. He takes Yibo's hand and leads him out and back into their bedroom. They make a wet track to their bed but it is the least of their cares. He lays down on the unmade bed and finds himself with an armful of Yibo who buries his face in his neck and laps hotly at his throbbing jugular. Xiao Zhan opens his legs and Yibo settles between them and reaches down and tugs at his cock causing Xiao Zhan to squirm. He had been so focused on being filled that he has all but forgotten about his needy cock. Yibo's hot hand on it brings it back to the forefront of his mind as his hips buck up, he lets out a strangled moan. Yibo covers his mouth with his free hand and smiles at him.

"Shhhhh baobao. You need to be quiet, love."

Xiao Zhan shakes his head at Yibo and starts to thrash around on the bed as Yibo's increases the speed of his hand. Xiao Zhan is so close but he wants Yibo to be in him when he comes and he grabs Yibo's hand with both of his desperately shaking his head and asking him to stop. Yibo understands and moves to lift his hips up to meet him again.

"I love you..."

Yibo lifts Xiao Zhan's legs to hook around his shoulders as he leans forward and makes love to his boyfriend the best way he knows how. They move together in unison and the only sounds that can be heard in the room are Xiao Zhan's rapid shallow breaths and Yibo's low moans and occasional grunts.

Xiao Zhan is so close to being undone and as he looks up at Yibo who stares back down at him with all the love they share in his eyes, his toe-curling orgasm hits him like a freight train and it snaps the control he had over not speaking.

“Bo-ge!”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 4TH ANNIVERSARY!!!!!!!!!
> 
> YiZhan make me happy 😊 Also, my first successful YiZhan one shot lol.


End file.
